House Hoare (Age of Change)
'''House Hoare of The Iron Islands, and The Trident '''is one of the Great Houses of Westeros, ruling over The Riverlands, and The Iron Islands. The house has held the title of Iron Kings for Hundreds of Years, first rising to the Throne in 3102 with Iron King Harrag of The Iron Islands, but the power was handed over to The other Lords of The Iron Island, and would not return to power until 7490. Currently, they make their seat at Harrenhall in The Riverlands. The founder of House Hoare is unknown, however Harrag is cited as the first man of note from the house, after being elected to the Iron Kingdom by kingsmoot. He gained the respect of his fellow Ironborn by raiding along the Stoney Shore of the North, and taking Bear Island under his control. The Iron Islands saw the peak of the size of their realm under the Hoare Line, especially under Qhored I, by his reign the Iron Islands had conquered most of the Western Coast of Westeros. The Hoares are believed to have originated in Orkmont, eventually building Hoare Castle on The Great Wyk, eventually they moved to Fairmarket, and Finally to Harrenhall. During the Andal invasion, Hoare took their allegiance with the Andals in an effort to overthrow the GreyIron Line, once he had been killed the Iron Lords held a kingsmoot to decide the next king. Supposedly, King Harras Stump-hand won the vote in a Finger Dance, but some claim that it was his marriage to powerful Andal Rulers. For this reason, Hoare was disliked by its fellow Ironborn for having a "Andal Taint". Hoare had brought an age of trading prosperity to the Iron Islands, while discouraging some of its old traditions, which angered the old Iron Lords. The Iron Islands saw the loss of its power under the Three Harmunds, when house Lannister invaded the Iron Islands, bringing it to its knee. The Hoares were named King of The Isles and The Rivers, when Harwyn Hardhand defeated The Storm King Arrec, who had held The Riverlands. This Land would see countless disputes with the Westerlands, and The Reach. Harren the Black had his seat constructed on the Shores across from The God's Eye, far from the sea. It took forty years to build, and Harren the Black Ruled there until the Age of 69. His Brother was a strong Lord Commander of the Night's Watch. Iron King Harren 'The Black' Hoare Iron King Harren The Black was widely ridiculed for his tyrannical leadership, despite his power. He was involved with several conflicts with the other Kings of Westeros, but managed to call a small coalition force in the defense against Essosi invaders, which never came. The members included The Iron Kings, The Storm Kings, and The Vale Kings. However, the old Valyrian houses, despite being posed for an invasion, decided to return and conquer The Free Cities in the name of 'New Valyria'. In 8001, his wife Falia died of old age, he is quoted as saying; "My Wife is dead... Though she never loved me, I mourn for her loss." The Iron King did not find another spouse until his final years, when he married a young woman, Kyra of Goldgrass. Harren the Black was known for his ownership of Thralls, but was hungry to expand this culture into a full fledged slave state, but the Reach, and the Rock put down his plans, and reverted him to a fully slaveless state, taking away the ancient right of thralldom. (Many of his his descendants would attempt to reinstate slavery, or thralldom in some sense, except for Falia The Generous, who had disliked the practice.) During the war of emancipation, The Iron King surrendered to the combined efforts of The Vale, Reach, and Rock. However, the Stormlands had seen an opportunity to retake ancient lands, but after the other kings were quelled he could focus solely on the Storm Queen, who surrendered without bloodshed. The Iron King saw many revolts from the Riverlands, and his vassals in the Isles, especially The Great Wyk. Eventually he put down most of his vassals, except for two who were yet agains supported by the Reach and The Rock, who claimed they supported "The Faithful" and their independence, but it was quickly revealed that they simply did so to gain new vassals. These being the Blackwater Rush, and Crackclaw point. His Vassals, Greyjoy of Pyke were ever loyal, but caused many problems with their constant raids, which even brought down the Ire of the Dragon from New Valyria, who declared war to capture the Greyjoy. This would be the first time Westeros had seen Aegon and his Dragons in combat. Harren had always been worried about his line of succession, ever since his brightest and first son joined the Drowned Priests, he was left with his more foolish and inadequate sons. But his first son produced for him a Grandson, who was sadly equally inadequate. Harren died when his Grandson came of age, and his titles were passed to Blackwynn, who gave him a drowned burial in The God's Eye Lake, outside of Harrenhall in 8013. Prince Blackwynn of Bluefork Born as the son of Harren's Firstborn, Harywn who disinherited himself to the Drowned God, was horridly powerless in his realm. In less than a year he was forced to abdicate in favor of his Uncle, Donnel Ironsword in 8014. Prince Donnel Ironsword Donnel Ironsword had been the High Lordship of Rollingford at a young age by Harren The Black, there he made his base for reavings across the world. He put many villages to the Torch, and defeated great Essosi Warriors with nothing but his Iron Great Sword, (Which he passed down to his Daughter Falia after his abdication). Donnel was celebrated as a benevolent king who brought prosperity to the Riverlands, but was still plagued by disloyal vassals as his father was. He had also fought against the aggresive Reach and Rock as well over the years. Eventually he sailed to Braavos to entreat upon the Empress of New Valyria, who had been ruling in Aegon's Absence, to seek protection from the other Kings, as he sought to re institute slavery. He gained the Woman's support through flattery, thought his visit has been described by onlookers as, "Incourtious, and absolutely distasteful. He came in with his filthy Ironborn rags and mail... He didn't even bow until he had left the chamber!" Many see this entreaty as him making a fool of himself to the Empire, however he had simply not known much of the courtesies of Essos... Or Westeros for that matter. In the end, he became concerned with his succession, as his father had. His two sons were weak, and would be taken over in a night when they came to power. So one night, he had his sons taken in the dark to the God's Eye. The Boy Rolfe was 13 years, and Qarl only 4, he drowned them both himself in the lake of the God's Eye. Ensuring that his titles would pass to his daughter Falia, who he considered a worthy successor. When his Riverland vassals got word of this, they quickly amassed a coalition to bring down this hedonistic, wrothful, kin-slaying tyrant. He accepted his abdication 8022, his titles and sword passing to Falia. Before his abdication, he managed to institute slavery to his realm, giving cause to the Hungry Kings of Westeros to invade Iron Queen Falia The Generous The Iron Queen inherited the throne after her father's abdication, she had been upset by the murder of her two brothers, but accepted it, knowing the ways of the Ironborn and how they treat weak kings. She came into the kingdom at the worst time, as her father had instituted slaver again (A practice she was deeply against), as she stepped into power, the Reach, and Rock struck at her, their goal was to capture her lands and bring her under the vassalage of the Reach. At the same time, most of her River vassals rose up in independence, caused by the rapid changing from king to king. Falia refused to back down, but was quickly overpowered by the some 200 thousand man combined armies fighting her. She submitted to Reach Rule, but continued fighting her war with her river vassals. The Dragon Empire did not heed her call to arms, abandoning their original deal, claiming that they only pledged to back her with words, not with men. Falia's Father, Donnel Ironsword, cursed them as liars stating that those were not their true word's.